Chieftess
by DarkForest11
Summary: [ADOPTED] What if Stoick did die at that Great Gathering of Chieftains and Valka was stuck with the role of single parenting, along with having to be chieftess. And when a certain dragon won't leave her alone, it is up to her to make sure that her son grows up in a peaceful Berk. (All the riders will be babies [Just to be clear]) (One of the genres should be humor)
1. Great Gathering of Chieftains

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories for a while, my laptop was having some problems and I just couldn't wait to make this fanfic (I'm extremely impatient) even though, yes I did just start another fanfic but I didn't want to wait any longer. *insert nervous laugh here***

"Are you saying that you can control dragons? That's preposterous!" The Berkian chief, Stoick the Vast exclaimed.

"Oh, I can, trust me. All you have to do is bow down to me." The stranger Drago Bludvist said as the chieftains in the hall burst into laughter.

"Like we would ever bow down to you!" Stoick said between fits of laughter.

"Fine! See how well you'll do without me!" Drago yelled before stomping out of the hall.

Then the roof started to flame up and armored dragons descended and started to light the hall on fire.

"Everyone! Get out of the hall!" Stoick screamed as the other chiefs tried to run for the door, only to have dragons fly in front of the only exit.

Then, the dragons started to attack, killing the chiefs by the dozen.

"NO!" Stoick screamed as he watched one of his best chief friends, Jerrik of the Asarta tribe, being burned to death.

"Okay you filthy dragons! Come get me!" Stoick screamed as three dragons noticed him and attacked at the same time. Luckily, another chief got one of the dragons to notice him and it forgot about Stoick and attacked the other man.

"Give me all you got!" He yelled as one of the dragons pounced at Stoick, unfortunately for the dragon, Stoick dodged it and it couldn't get up fast enough and Stoick took his sword and plunged it deep into the dragon's heart.

Then, the other dragon lunged and gave Stoick a really deep, long cut. Then Stoick's adrenaline kicked in and he took his sword and stabbed the dragon, but missed its heart. But to Stoick's horror it still had enough energy to pin him down and as he saw its mouth fill up with gas, fear filled him.

"NO! Val needs me! Hicc-" Stoick couldn't finish his sentence because the dragon went for the finishing blow.

"No." One of the guards said, who was looking inside at the blood bath.

"What happened?" Another guard asked.

"A dragon just killed the last chief standing." The first guard said.

"What are those tribes going to do?" A different guard asked.

"I don't know. The youngest chief was 30 and I heard that he had a newborn." The second guard said.

"Does he have any siblings?" Another guard asked.

"No, his wife with a newborn has to be a chieftess." The first guard said.

"Do you know what the chief's name was?" The third guard asked.

"Stoick, Stoick the Vast." The first guard said.

 **Sorry this chapter was short, I wanted to save the village's and Valka's reaction for the next chapter.**


	2. Bad News for Berk

**Hey everyone! Again, I'm sorry for my unintentional hiatus, computer issues + writers block. Anyway, this chapter will be about the village's and Valka's reaction to Stoick's death and how that will effect the village. So, onward with the story!**

"Who's my baby boy! Huh? Who's my little Hiccup!" Valka said in a baby voice to a 5-month-old Hiccup, who giggled at his mother.

"Lets see if your daddy is back from his trip." She said as she put Hiccup into a sling and walked down to the docks. Stoick should have been back from his trip a few days ago but Valka tried her best not to worry and stay positive, for Hiccup's sake.

* * *

Once she got down to the docks she saw a huge crowd listening to someone, she got a little closer as realized that trader Johann was telling them something and by the look on his face she could tell it was bad news. The crowd dispersed and Valka could get to Johann to ask him what was going on.

"Um, excuse me? What's going on?" Valka asked Johann as she finally wove her way through the receding Vikings, who all had sad looks on their faces. He was talking to Gobber and they both hardly noticed her, Gobber had a few tears running down his cheeks, which was incredibly strange, and Johann had a sad look on his face.

"What's going on?" She said a little more loudly and forceful, finally making them look at her with crushed expressions.

"W-well, something, uh, happened at the meeting Stoick went to." Gobber whimpered as Valka grew more confused by the second.

"What do you mean, happened?" She asked as Gobber turned away and Johann took over.

"Well, remember how Stoick went to that meeting to discuss the dragon scourge?" Johann asked as Valka nodded.

"They wouldn't be a scourge if we didn't fight them." She mumbled as Johann continued.

"Well, a strange man came in and said that he could stop the raids and control the dragons, _if_ all the tribes bow down to him." He continued as Valka listened intently.

"Well, they laughed in his face, as expected, and he yelled something before walking off and dragons with armor burst through the ceiling and flew in front of the only exit." Johann said as he took a deep breath, "And killed everyone in the hall." He finished as you could almost hear Valka's heart shatter.

"W-What?" She breathed as tears pricked her eyes.

"My deepest condolences but Stoick the Vast is dead." He said as Valka's knees almost buckled, if she hadn't been carrying Hiccup, she would've fallen right then and there.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" She screamed as she started to sob and Hiccup, who was confused and scared, started to cry too.

"Val." Gobber said as he tried to calm her down, but she shook him off, "Val!" He said more forcefully as she looked up at him, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down. We are all grieving but you have to keep it together. For Hiccup's sake." He said as she looked down at Hiccup, who was crying from confusion and worry.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. Your daddy isn't coming home." She said with a wavering voice as Hiccup started to sob even louder, as if he understood every word that came out of Valka's mouth.

* * *

"Val! Come out!" Gobber yelled as he banged on the door of Valka's house.

She didn't answer, she just stared into the crackling fireplace.

"Val! It's been a week and you still haven't come out!" He yelled as he continued to bang on the door, making Hiccup cry.

"Leave me alone!" Valka finally yelled as she cradled Hiccup, who started to calm down.

"Come on! I know you're still sad but the village needs you!" He yelled as tears started to form in Valka's eyes.

"No! The village needs Stoick! But that isn't happening!" She retorted angrily.

"Well I can't be chief and blacksmith, and you are the only person that is eligible to be chief." He said as Valka got up and opened the door and Gobber gasped at Valka's appearance, her hair was a complete mess, she had huge bags under her eyes and her eyes looked tear stained.

"I-I just can't think straight right now." Valka said in a wavering voice as Gobber put a hand on her shoulder.

"The village is suffering because I can't be blacksmith and chief. So, I know this might be a bad shock, but you have to be chief." He said as Valka looked away.

"I know, it's just a lot to take in. J-just give me a few more days." She sighed.

"Just a few more." Gobber confirmed as he hobbled off.

"Also, you know your good friend Ingrid?" He said from over his shoulder.

"Yes." Valka said.

"She just had her baby. It's a girl named Asta I think." Gobber said before truly walking off and Valka's jaw hung open at the news.

"Ingrid had her child?" Valka said in wonder.

"You're gonna have a new friend Hiccup." She cooed as Hiccup giggled.


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

**Hey guys! I'm putting this story up for adoption because I don't really have the time or brainpower to work on it at the moment. So if you're interested in adopting it, PM me and tell me what you're gonna do with it. You can just adopt it from where I left off or you can use the idea and start from scratch, it's your choice. (You can also change the name because I know it's terrible).**


	4. ADOPTED

**This story has officially been adopted by Penelope Anne Neptune, who is taking this idea and revamping it, so you should check it out once it comes out.**


End file.
